


To zły pomysł

by Kayka_U



Series: Prompts - Larry [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, prompts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayka_U/pseuds/Kayka_U
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>little-cupcakee: Prompt, Larry :) Bitwa na wodę Larry’ego i Zialla, końcówka - w sumie całość, ale ona najbardziej - ma być słooodka. ;)) xx</p>
            </blockquote>





	To zły pomysł

\- Lou, nie jestem pewny czy to dobry pomysł – odezwał się loczek, kiedy razem ze swoim chłopakiem, skradali się do pokoju, w którym spał Zayn i Niall.  
\- Hazza, daj spokój. To tylko zabawa. Po za tym muszę się odegrać za ostatni raz.  
\- Ale Boo… - wypowiedź przerwały mu usta szatyna.  
\- Nie psuj zabawy – spojrzał w zielone oczy ukochanego. Widział w nich niepewność oraz zrezygnowanie. Wiedział, że wygrał.  
Podeszli pod drzwi i Lou cicho je otworzył. Zajrzał do pomieszczenia. Na wielkim dwuosobowym łóżku leżało dwóch chłopaków, którzy nie świadomi tego co się zbliża, spali w najlepsze. Tak przynajmniej myślał Louis i Harry.  
Podeszli bliżej łóżka przygotowując duże pistolety na wodę. Mieli właśnie nacisnąć na spust, kiedy Niall i Zayn gwałtownie się podnieśli i wycelowali własnymi pistoletami w Larry’ego.  
\- Wiedziałem, że będziecie chcieli się odegrać – oznajmił mulat, po czym razem z blondynem zaczęli lać wodę na przyjaciół. Lou i Haz odwdzięczyli się tym samym, po czym wykorzystali chwilę nie uwagi Zialla, kiedy wygrzebywali się z łóżka, i uciekli z sypialni. Zbiegli po schodach do salonu, słysząc, że za nimi podążają Malik i Horan. Lou i Harry w ostatniej chwili schowali się za kanapą. Słyszeli jak ich przyjaciele pojawili się w salonie. Loczek lekko wychylił głowę, jednak to był błąd.  
\- Tam są – Irlandczyk wskazał palcem na kanapę.  
Styles i Tommo wyskoczyli zza niej i zaczęli oblewać wodą Zialla, który nie był im dłużny. Z każdym kolejnym strzałem ich ubrania nasiąkały coraz większą ilością wody, również salon powoli zamieniał się w basen.  
\- Szlak, skończyła mi się amunicja – Lou syknął do ucha swojego chłopaka. Stali przyparci do drzwi balkonowych, które były jedyną droga ucieczki. W pewnym momencie Tommo wyjrzał za szybę i go oświeciło. Chwytając loczka za nadgarstek wyciągnął go na zewnątrz. Dzisiejszy dzień nie należał do tych słonecznych. Wręcz przeciwnie, było chłodno i pochmurnie. Zimny wiatr smagał ich ciała okryte jedynie w mokre dresy, a ciemne chmury zwiastowały deszcz. Jednak chłopakom to nie przeszkadzało.  
\- Harry, leć odkręcić zawór z wodą – szatyn nakazał chłopakowi, podczas gdy sam udał się po wąż ogrodowy. Czuł jak mokre ubrania do niego przywierają, a chłodny wiatr wywołuje gęsia skórkę, jednak się tym nie przejął.  
Sięgnął po węża i z zadowoloną miną odwrócił o 180 stopni.  
\- Lepiej to zostaw Lou – Zayn i Niall stali przed nim, trzymając Harry’ego i mierząc w niego pistoletami na wodę.  
Tomlinson spojrzał na ukochanego. Widział jak jego ubrania są mokre, a on sam trzęsie się z zimna.  
\- Zostawcie Harry’ego – rzucił w ich stronę.  
\- Dopiero jak to odłożysz.  
\- Nie ma mowy.  
\- W takim razie – Zayn mocno chwycił Stylesa, podczas gdy Niall przygotowywał się oblania przyjaciela.  
\- Dobra – zareagował Lou powoli odkładając przedmiot. Kiedy wąż leżał już na trawie, mulat puścił zielonookiego i pozwolił mu odejść. W tym momencie szatyn szybko podniósł węża i odkręcając go wycelował w bruneta. Niall widząc to rzucił się na Lou, aby ochronić swojego chłopaka. Broń Tommo wyleciał mu z rąk. Wąż wyginał się we wszystkie strony, rozlewając wodę dookoła. Już po chwili chłopcy byli mokrzy od stup do głów, jednak nie przejmowali się tym.  
\- Zwariowaliście?! – dobiegł do nich głos Liama, a woda z węża przestała płynąć – Będziecie wszyscy chorzy! Widzieliście jak wygląda salon?! Co wyście z nim zrobili?!  
Czwórka chłopców spojrzała w stronę Payne’a i natychmiast się uspokoiła.  
\- Macie natychmiast posprzątać salon, zrozumiano?! – twarz Liama wyrażała wściekłość.  
\- Tak jest – odpowiedzieli chórem. Wiedzieli, że kiedy chłopak się złości lepiej z nim nie zaczynać.  
*****  
\- Dlaczego ja się wami zajmuję – westchnął Liam, stawiając tackę z lekami i ciepłą herbatą na szafce w sypialni Larry’ego – Szczególnie tobą Tommo. Wiem, że to twój pomysł – spojrzał srogo na szatyna.  
\- Kochasz nas – wychrypiał Louis pociągając nosem – Dlatego to robisz.  
Policzki zarówno Louisa jak i Harry’ego były zarumienione. Chłopcy leżeli na swoim łóżku dokładnie owinięci kołdrą. Po całym pokoju wlały się zużyte chusteczki, które zapewne Liam będzie musiał posprzątać. Payne pokręcił tylko głową i skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
\- Idę teraz zająć się Niallem i Zaynem. Później do was zerknę – wyszedł zamykając drzwi.  
\- Mówiłem ci Lou, że to zły pomysł – loczek przysunął się bliżej swojego chłopaka wtulając się w jego rozgrzane ciało.  
\- Daj spokój Curly, trochę się pochorowaliśmy – objął ukochanego ramieniem i złożył pocałunek na gorącym czole.  
\- Trochę? Cała nasza czwórka się pochorowała. Wszyscy leżymy z gorączką, a biedny Liam musi się nami opiekować.  
\- Oj tam, za niedługo nam przejdzie. Po za tym teraz mamy wymówkę, aby cały dzień spędzić razem w łóżku – poruszył zabawnie brwiami.  
\- Masz rację to jest pozytyw – zachichotał Harry. Podciągnął się odrobinę do góry i ucałował rozpalone usta ukochanego.  
\- To może to wykorzystamy? – wymruczał straszy w usta zielonookiego.  
\- Może…ale później teraz jestem zmęczony – Harry przymknął oczy i umieścił twarz w zagłębieniu szyki ukochanego.  
\- W takim razie śpij – Louis ponownie złożył pocałunek na czole chłopaka i sam przymknął swoje powieki powoli odpływając.


End file.
